


Trying New Position (Day 23)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [23]
Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choking, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Spooning, Trying new position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: Kel wants to try a new position during Neal's heat.
Relationships: Keladry of Mindelan/Nealan of Queenscove
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Kudos: 3





	Trying New Position (Day 23)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, continuing the challenge even though it was supposed to finish like 2 months ago. Sorry about that, life had me fucked up. Until then, I'm going to finish this challenge first then go finish the December OTP challenge.

“So, you wanna try this?” 

“Yes.” Neal turned over Kel’s proposition in his head. 

“Alright, I'll try to remember during my next heat.” 

“Yay!” 

“Don't get too happy now. You know how much I dislike change in these types of situations.” Kel poked Neal's cheek with a chuckle.

* * *

The next few days rolled by slowly, and Kel was having a hard time containing her excitement. Neal, on the other hand, was instead dreading the days to come. Soon after a very long few days, Neal went into heat. To get him settled in, their first round was spent how they usually spend it; missionary with Kel whispering sweet and loving words and worshiping Neal's body. Once Neal’s heat appeared again, they tried the position Kel wanted to try. 

“Mmm, can't we just stick with what we usually do?” Neal whined as he shifted away from the stained part of the bed. 

“Come on Neal. It doesn't hurt to be adventurous now and then. Besides, I heard this will boost our chances for a pup, too.” 

“So does our regular positions,” he retorted. However, when he saw the look in Kel’s eyes, he gave in. “Fine, we can try it.” 

Kel made a noise of happiness. Neal got into his position while Kel got into her’s. Now, Neal loved spooning, especially after his heat, but he never thought of it as a way to get boned. 

He bit his lip as his alpha's dick pressed against his entrance. 

"You ready?" She asked as she nipped his ear. He let out a muffled moan as he nodded. Kel pushed herself into him, earning a breathy and long groan from her omega. 

"Kel," he moaned. Kel started to thrust her hips forward, looking for that one spot that drove Neal crazy. "Oh, Kel, yes!" She grabbed his leg and lifted it in the air for easier access. "Oh fuck! Ah, ah!" 

"Shit, Neal. You're so tight~" 

"Yes! Oh, Gods, yes! Faster!" She grunted as she picked up the pace. She found her hand wrap around Neal's neck, and she squeezed it ever so slightly, making the omega’s eyes roll back in pleasure. He let out a yell as he came on his chest and the bedsheets. His body trembled as Kel stuck her knot inside him and released her seed. She let his leg drop and they both laid there panting. 

"I liked that," he said out of breath. "Let's do that again."


End file.
